Genis Sage
Current Background Genis Sage grew up in the small town of Iselia, raised by his sister, Raine. The day the Chosen of Mana started her journey, he and Lloyd Irving got into trouble by going to the Iselian Human Ranch located in the woods outside of the town. This event led to an attack on Iselia itself, and then to their banishment. At first, Genis was not exiled, but he chose to be, since he too felt responsible for what had happened. He stayed by Lloyd's side, and when they caught up with the Chosen's party, joined them for the adventure of his life. The journey tested everything in the young boy's soul, including his dislike of humans, and showed him how much things could change if they fought for it with their friends. In the roleplay, Genis first landed in Neo Domino City, and since then, has travelled with one or more members of Team 5Ds. His knowledge of Angelic and his knowledge on the Tower of Salvation led to Yusei's hack becoming an attack on Neo Domino City itself. The half-elf has since then acted on behalf of the city, who although filled with humans, seems not to care much about his race. However, since the second arc Genis' mental state has deprecated. It finally hit its low when he was captured by the Doom Phantom, who corrupted the boy into the Chaos Sorceror. First Arc First Arrival He starts out meeting Yusei Fudo and Yosuke Hanamura on the highways that connect Satellite to the main part of the city. Although he rides a technologically advanced rheaird, Genis has never seen cars or motorcycles, and as such, the world confuses him. He and Yosuke are led back to Yusei's apartment, where they meet up with Jack Atlas, Aki Izayoi, Yugi Mutou, and Crocodile. Genis' first reaction to Yusei hacking into an Angelic machine is to immediately help him hack it in any way possible. After they find the machine has nothing on it, Genis and the others realized the extent of the reprecussions of their actions, and immediately start to try and evacuation. Yusei and Genis hurry off to Martha's while the others start trying to get the city evacuated (which does not happen). Along the way, Genis and Yusei pick up Axel, Roxas, and Lucian. When a Dark Signer's Mark appears in the sky, Yusei, Axel, and Roxas get separated from Lucian and Genis, and the pair make their way back to Yusei's apartment just in time for the Angelic Siege to start. Angelic Siege of Neo Domino City and Tower Rescue During the siege, Genis spent his time fighting off angels at Yusei's apartment with Bruno Borrelli, Jack, Yugi, Jonouchi, Dr. Stein, Meryl Streep, and Lucian. The large group eventually fended off the angels, and went to investigate the damage in a truck Bruno borrowed. Genis rode on the roof, claiming that he couldn't understand why people would want to cover their vision of the sky anyway. He spotted Nanoha flying around this way, who joined their recovery party. After a quick survey of the damage, they realized that Aki and Yusei had both been kidnapped by the angels in the course of the fight. When the group was taking too long to get together, Genis stole Aki's D-Wheel, which at the time was working compared to Yusei's, which was up in flames. Against the arguments of Bruno, he rode the D-Wheel the whole way to the Tower of Salvation, and even picked up Sakura Kinomoto along the way. The group fought against more angels at the tower's base, and unfortunately, were only successful in rescuing Aki and an Oshawott, who'd befriended the kidnapped pair, from the angels. Genis was with the others when Yusei first awoke as an angel, and pleaded with Mithos to stop this madness, as soon as he realized that the Seraph was actually alive again. They went home before three hundred angels decided they were too annoying to keep alive. Neo Domino City Madness The next morning, Genis and Jack had a fight over the state of affairs, ending with Genis almost being run over by Jack's D-Wheel. Since that fight, Genis and Jack are fairly combative with one another, even though Genis secretly respects Jack for being open and honest about his feelings. He explains to the others, mostly Bruno and Dr. Stein, how an angel is made, how to change them back to an emotion-filled state, and how to destroy them. There was also a brief explanation of what the Chosen of Mana was, and now that Aki was considered one, they had to be completely certain of her safety at all times. It was at this moment Sector Security decided to make their appearance, demanding Genis, Bruno, and Dr. Stein for questioning. Through Nanoha's magic and a serious distraction caused by the arrival of Terra and Seto Kaiba, Aki and the three managed to make an escape for her parents mansion. While there, the group rested for a bit, letting Aki sleep in her room before realizing that she had somehow crept off with the Oshawott while they were discussing Bruno's aura. The trio, not wanting to face Jack considering the fight earlier that morning, chose not to say anything and try to recover Aki on their own. A message from the Satellite Runner slowed them down, when Genis realized his sister was hurting people, since in the madness of their adventures, he'd forgotten he'd come her to find her. It took the return of Yosuke and the arrival of Tyranno Kenzan to snap him to his senses. Since that talk, Kenzan's become a respected friend of Genis', even if he gets called idiot occasionally for his insistence that they are all a part of some Team Twilight he made up while he was in Twilight Town. Genis also thought well of Yosuke, who came to his defense when he felt that Kenzan's methods were far too harsh. After determining that Aki went to Sector Security Headquarters, the one place the wanted trio should probably avoid, they spoke to Saiga to help them sneak in to find her. On the way there, Jack called the group and informed them that Yusei was dead. Genis, being a skeptic, demanded Jack tell him how. After hearing the description, Genis was able to determine that he was in fact alive, and that it was all a clever ruse by Mithos to drive Jack away from the Tower of Salvation. Genis, however, defended Mithos from Jack and the others, by continually referring to him as Yggdrasill, like how Mithos had done when he was in adult form. They entered the building without being noticed, but after Genis had welded them into a room for them to determine where to go next, they made a horrifying discovery. Aki had been captured by the angels, and worse, they had control of Sector Security. The need for their capture explained, Genis and the others realized a need to escape, fast, and wished quietly that they had been more honest with Jack about the situation. At one point in their attempts to run, Yosuke realized his friend, Naoto Shirogane, was in the building with them, and told the group that they should find the Detective "Prince" as soon as possible. After convincing the chasing officers that they had angels among them, the group managed to defeat them with the help of Jack and Dr. Stein. Jack was naturally furious that they'd lied to him. The officers, grateful for the assistance, asked them to help save Vice-Director Jaeger, who was still up in his office and had been for days. Genis and the others willingly took on the task, and while they went up, Genis prepped himself to fire as the door opened to give cover, as they all caught Jack up on the situation at hand. They realized that Naoto, and a newcomer, Raven, were in the room with the Vice Director, and came to their rescue. Although Raven vanished somewhere during that fight. Kenzan sent out a call for members of Team Twilight, which caused the rest of their team and more to arrive. Metal Man, Minato Arisato, Rita Mordio, Kurogane, and Fai all teamed up with the group after the fight, which Genis missed most of due to a potted plant striking him in the back of the head in the middle of Kenzan's recording. After ensuring the health of their party and gaining thanks and respect from the Sector Security officers, there was a request for Genis and the others to save the citizens of Neo Domino City from the angels. Not that they needed much motivation, since saving the people meant going after Mithos. Genis helped repair the transporter the angels used to get to Neo Domino City, and after handing Bruno a map, stepped into the transporter to head to the Tower of Salvation. The party had three goals at this time: save Neo Domino City, rescue Aki, Yusei, and Oshawott, and locate the materials needed for a Rune Crest. Genis' Surrender The Tower of Salvation was shaking on their arrival, and Genis confirmed that this was not normal. Fearing for their friends, Genis led the group to the main inventory room for the entire Tower of Salvation, and after giving them Wing Packs and supplying them with his world's healing items, had them go into the transporter to the next floor ahead of them. Knowing that Bruno was armed with a map in his absence, Genis told Metal Man, the last person, to go on ahead without him while he did one last check. While the others fought angels on the floor above them, the Welgaia floor as it has been called, the half-elf surrendered himself to the angels to get a chance to talk to his friend Mithos. He knew Jack and the others would not give him such a chance when confronted with Mithos, and he wished to have it before it was too late. The chat did not go well, and during it, Genis discovered that Kratos Aurion was here, and noticed that there were others being transformed into angels as Mithos found he needed to. Genis needed to be healed after being slammed into walls repeatedly. Mithos sees Genis as another opportunity to break Yusei down, while Genis sees him as a friend, regardless of his treatment of him. The group left the Tower of Salvation, and to Genis' horror, he realized they were going to ambush a city with seven hundred angels in tow. Through a cell phone call by Jack, he found out his new friends were trapped in the Dherris Emblem, and although he wished desperately for Mithos to stop, he realized it wasn't going to happen. He plans to aide his friends, if they ever catch up to him, in any way he possibly can, even if it eventually means killing Mithos once more. Battle for Zaphias In the battle that started at nightfall, Genis was with the northern troops in their surprise attack. He was eventually sent away with Yusei to retrieve Yuri. However, he and Yusei decided to change sides and try to locate allies to fight against Mithos. He managed to find the Commandant of the Knights and a Princess to aid him. They went to the Castle when the overgrowth began, and the group ascended the castle. After rescuing Kratos, Yuri, and Estelle from the angels, they continued their climb to the room outside where Mithos was fighting Schwann. As others looked for safer ways, Genis ignored them, and while Schwann used his Blast Heart for the first time, Genis tore open the barrier and allowed Kratos, Wasp, Emil, and Zero in to battle Mithos. After that, he had used all of his mana, and caught Chronic Aer Sickness. He was immediately rushed to the infirmary for care, where they stabilized him, but not without consequence. Second Arc First Day Genis starts out with Rita, Minato, and Oshawott traveling to Tatsumi Port Island. Genis has, through is over-exposure to Aer, been labeled as an artificial Child of the Full Moon. Wanting to fully grasp his powers he chose to put himself under the tutelage of Rita, who he now refers to as Rita-sensei. While with them Genis has shown mild signs of homesickness, as well as other strange behaviors. He is often seen clinging to Oshawott. When they arrive, they are immediately confronted with strange screams. The group races to the scene to come to the aid of Junpei Iori, Yukari Takeba, Dante Sparda, Jiyu Nanohana, Simon, and Boota in dealing with a dragon that had suddenly appeared in the city. The group teams up, telling Genis that his sister has perished at the hands of Dante. Genis doesn't show much response to the news, but the gang is immediately on the go again, with a new ally, Minako Arisato, to deal with the Dark Signers. They race to Castle Oblivion, Genis' rheaird malfunctioning on the way over. They jump straight into battle once more, with Ridley now, to protect some Sector Security Officers and their helicopter, with the aid of Liu Kang and Sub-Zero. Young detective Conan shows up in the middle of the fight as well, and with all their combined efforts, and more head trauma for Genis, the gang defeats the dragon as it falls off the cliffside. A majority of the team decides to go inside, that being Minako, Junpei, Yukari, Jiyu, Genis, Oshawott, Simon, and Boota, while the rest remain outside to provide additional protection to the officers. Genis helps them find the way to the battle by following the mana in the air, and when they arrive, Genis and the others are taken by surprise by the assault that kills Junpei in one shot delivered by Dark Signer Carly Nagisa. Genis, in overlimit, casts Meteor Storm, being one of the many that delivers the ending blow to Dark Signer Carly. When they entered the battle, they found Dante ahead of them, and met up with Jack, Kenshin Himura, Yugi Mutou, and Soul Eater Evans. Afterwards he is in much pain, and the late arrivals, Aki, Wasp, and Static, all are coming to their aid. They are victorious in taking down the Dark Signers, and the group decides to regroup at Aki's Mansion for the next day. Kidnapping and Corruption Genis is first seen talking a walk with Oshawott on the second day. It's apparent something about yesterday is bothering him. When Minako confronts him on it, he ends up assisting Minako with dealing with Junpei's death instead of confronting his own issues, even with Oshawott's prodding. After making a promise to fetch drinks for the pair, Genis goes into a convienence store where he is last seen, trying to purchase drinks for his friends. A mysterious cloaked figure is the source of his kidnapping, and it was eventually revealed with the the enigmatic Sailor Pluto. She claims to have taken the boy to lighten the trauma his friends would suffer, and to prepare him for an unfortunate fate that awaited him. When the Enchantress sees him on the third day, Genis is flagged over and introduced, as Sailor Pluto says she is a friend. It is not long after this he is brought before the Doom Phantom, who is shown to have researched the boy well, knowing what buttons to push to drive Genis into madness. Genis himself is shown to be very upset that others keep disappearing on him. He feels like they have all forgotten him, and it is this weakness that the Doom Phantom preys on as he envelops Genis in darkness. Afterwards, Genis emerges as a far older teen, who only obeys the orders of a member of the Dark Moon Clan. He refuses at this point to be addressed by his true name, showing a vicious reaction to Sailor Pluto when she does so. Chaos Sorceror His first order of business is to go find the unicorns in the world, and destroy them all. Genis first travels out to what was formerly known as Lakeside. There, a unicorn is resting and very aware of his presence. He sends some Doppelgangers out to retrieve a small girl for him. In the meantime, he is assaulted by Vanitas, as the pair have a slightly phillosophical argument about who is the better fighter and who is more childish. After Vanitas leaves through a Corridor of Darkness, his allies return with Nanako, although he is not fully introduced. He is called Jack Atlas by the Doppelganger leading her, and the story attached to it is that they were assisting Team Twilight, his former allies. Genis goes along with it without any visible complaint. After the unicorn hands its horn to the girl, they let Nanako keep the horn and return her home, as her presence was no longer needed and they did not wish to draw too much attention to their task. Afterwards Genis is seen flying westward towards an unknown location, but it is clear it is probably another unicorn. He is attacked after landing by Skullscorpiomon, but easily dispatches them and continues his trip. He spots Momentum exploding in the distance, but muses only that his former friends survive the encounter so that he can get to them first. Personality Before Corruption Genis is a bratty child. Everything he says and does is remiscient of that. He hates being treated like a kid and throws tantrums and fits. He is very intelligent, and will often brag when it comes to things like that. However, he is very reclusive about his history. Genis, unlike his sister, although he doesn't hide his half-elven identity, still shows signs of resentment towards humans, when he refers to others by their race rather than their name. He is trying to break that habit of his, but it still slips out, especially when he's annoyed or angry. Genis is a very loyal, protective person, and if he counts someone as a friend, will do all he can to help those friends. After Corruption Genis still holds many of his prior traits. He acts much like a bratty child (despite looking much older), and holds a strong hatred for anyone who treats him like one, including giving him nicknames of a comedic variety. He is very intelligent, and does not hesitate to hold it over others heads and use a condescending tone to "inferior creatures". His hatred for humans is particularly nasty, especially those who he believes abandoned him in the past. He very rarely will use one's name, unless he holds them in high regard, as shown by his treatment of Vanitas and the Enchantress. He is still very loyal, to the point he follows the Doom Phantom quite blindly, and will do anything he asks. He lets his short temper get the better of him, and for this, he is very prone to violence if someone gets in his way or dares to refer to him as Genis. Abilities Mana Master: Genis earned this from all of his hard training during his travels. He is a user of all the elements of offensive magic, and is henceforth revered for it. However, his perception skills fall short of his sister's. While she can read mana, he cannot and often, has trouble locating people on their mana alone. However, his ability to detect race is just as good, if not possbily better, than Raine's. Of course, he is still learning, and in time he could potentially pass her skill level. Flight: Genis carries a Wing Pack, a backpack with a great amount of holding space, and within it, a rheaird, camping items, and a few healing supplies. Normally, Genis' mode of transportation is the rheaird, a flying machine that resemebles a jet ski. Artificial Child of the Full Moon: Genis, as a result of his encounters in Zaphias, has been exposed to too much Aer. He is now considered an artificial child of the full moon, alongside Danny Phantom who also had a similiar occurrence. The boy is now capable of using Aer-Artes, and over a long period of time, may someday learn about controlling Aer much further. Dark Moon Clan: As long as he is a current member of the Dark Moon Clan, Genis Sage refers to himself as the Chaos Sorceror, and is endowed with a greater mana potential than he once held (1000 TP). All of his abilities are stronger, given the bonus of the element of darkness, and his form shifts to that of an older looking Genis (approx. 19-20 years of age). He abandons his kendama in this form, relying solely on his hands, something Mithos Yggdrasill is known to do in his world. His energy costs do not change due to this powerup. Combat Genis heavily relies on spells in combat, no matter what form he takes. When backed into a corner, he will use his kendama in his normal form and his fists and feet in adult form. His normal form uses 700 TP (See above for his adult form). Here are the list of spells Genis can cast: Fire Ball (7 TP): Send three fireballs at an opponent. Attacks for mild damage. It is a split second cast. Stone Blast (7 TP): Send three large stones at an opponent from beneath them. Attacks for mild damage. It is a split second cast. Wind Blade (8 TP): This technique sends three blades of wind at an opponent. Attacks for mild damage. It is a split second cast. Aqua Edge (8 TP): This technique sends three disks of water at an opponent. Attacks for mild damage. It is a split second cast. Lightning (9 TP): This technique strikes opponent with a bolt of lightning. Attacks for mild damage. It is a split second cast. Icicle (10 TP): This technique drops three icicles on an opponent. Attacks for mild damage. It is a split second cast. Tidal Wave (60 TP): Genis creates a tidal wave to run enemies over and wash them away for mild to moderate damage. It is a five second cast. Gravity Well (42 TP): This technique creates a void in which super gravity crushes opponents in a circular area for mild to moderate damage. It is a five second cast. Ground Dasher (46 TP): Genis creates a chasm to spout up heat and rocks from for mild to moderate damage to a single target. Anyone in the way will also be struck. It is a ten second cast. Cyclone (50 TP): Genis creates a cyclone around a single target for mild to moderate damage. It is a five second cast. Explosion (55 TP): This technique sends a large ball of fire drops in an area and explodes for mild to moderate damage. It is focused on a single opponent but can hit multiple. It is a ten second cast. Indignation (60 TP): Genis drops a large amount of lightning around and over a target for mild to moderate damage. It can hit multiple enemies. It is a ten second cast. Meteor Storm (80 TP): This technique sends a dangerous attack that drops 14 meteors down from the sky for moderate to severe damage if it hits. To cast this spell, it takes twenty seconds. Spread Zero (12 TP): This technique is an Aer-Arte. A circle of darkness encompasses a single opponent and bursts painfully. It causes mild to moderate damage. It casts in a split second. It can also lead to learning more Aer-Artes. Negative Gate (46 TP): Genis creates a vortex that enemies nearby are pulled into. It causes moderate to severe damage. It is a five second cast. Mystic Drive Lvl 1 (0 TP): This is a Burst Arte. These are special, in that they require a user to be in Overlimit to use them. A giant spell circle appears beneath an enemy, striking with rising energy for moderate damage. It takes a split-second to cast. Mystic Drive Lvl 2 (25 TP): This is a Burst Arte. These are special, in that they require a user to be in Overlimit to use them. A giant spell circle appears beneath an enemy, striking with rising energy for moderate damage. The spell continues with columns of red energy that add more damage, taking the damage range from moderate to heavy. It causes It takes five seconds to cast. Mystic Drive Lvl 3 (40 TP): This is a Burst Arte. These are special, in that they require a user to be in Overlimit to use them. A giant spell circle appears beneath an enemy, striking with rising energy for moderate damage. The spell continues with columns of red energy that add more damage, taking the damage range from moderate to heavy. The final addition to this version of the spell are light orbs and fire rays, that overall move the damage range from moderate to extreme, based on how much the opponent is successfully struck. Heavy is most common in this form since the moderate range means most of the spell has missed, which is unlikely. It causes moderate to severe damage. It takes ten seconds to cast. Force Field (65 TP): This places a protective barrier around Genis that only works for a few seconds. If held for too long, Genis will be stunned temporarily. It is a split second cast. Category:Character Category:Tales Of Category:Male Category:Game Category:IceEnchantress09